Autem the Dragon God
---AUTEMS ORIGINS--- Autem was brought into the world by his father se'ahn, and mother terra, in the space between time. Both his parents with immense power, Autem was born with terrifying power. as a child, he could never make any friends, making his childhood not enjoyable. as a teenager, he began to test out his powers, knowing that be the main reason on why he was never able to make friends. This being the first time that he has ever really tested his powers, he completely obliterated a city. for the next 500 years, autem went on to improve and control his power. Then one day, Se'ahn had to sacrifice himself using the legendary spell ARS to save the universe. after this fateful day, autem had took it upon himself to eliminate all dragons, as that was the reason that se'ahn was forced to sacrifice himself. after another 400 years, autem had slain over 500 million dragons, nearly eradicating all dragons in existence. due to this crusade of killing dragons, a darkness grew within autem. He began to go past the killing of dragons, to killing anyone he saw. Autem began to rampage, the people of the universe then forced to stop him. in this scuffle of ultimate fighting, autem had finally been defeated, autems dead, dragon body fading away. for about a year, autems soul had laid at rest in the afterlife of dragons. suddenly he just...popped back into existence...totally fine. Now, he is wandering the known galaxy. '''-------Personality-------' '''Autem is generally a pretty nice guy. if angered, he will not stop "rampaging" until he is satisfied. he is kind and caring to all his friends and family. If you were to get on his bad side, autem will not take your prescence lightly.' '''------Power Level------' Autems Current PL is: 242,619,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 '-------Abilities / Powers-------' '-Apocalypse Dragon Slayer''' '-Arc of Time' '-Age Seal' '-Fairy Heart' Other Abilities: Magic immunity Elemental Immunity '''-------Strengths and Weaknesses-------' -Godly Amount of magical power -Immense physical Durability -immense speed -Capable of Destroying Reality with a Flap WEAKNESSES: -Motion sickness -To many Bane Particles '-------Forms-------' -Dragon force -Dual Element mode -King Slayer mode -Half Dragon mode -Full Dragon '-------Appearance-------' Autem's appearance is that of his human form, which is that of a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Autem dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. As a Dragon, Autem is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Autem's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Autem's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird. The scales disappear at the end of Autem's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. ' '''